warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Purgatory Program
The Purgatory Program is an Imperial Institution that is dedicated to studying and experimenting on dangerous Xeno species. The project is santioned and run by the Ordo Xenos and worked on by prominent Xeno biologist's. The Purgatory Program primarily specializes in Orks, Eldar, Tyranids and Derkallen due to the unique attributes of these species. Formation During a Tyranids invasion a radical Inquisitor named Eli Homad was observing the ongoing battle. Sadly the Imperial forces were losing. Eli however could not be bothered by such a fact. He was taking in the Ruthless efficiency of the Tyranids. The Imperial Cult stated that Mankind was the most perfect of all the Galaxy's inhabitants, but here was evidence to the contrary. At the time Eli had been an independant Inquisitor who has just recently recieved his badge of office. After that event he immediatly joined the Ordo Xenos. He began to speak with his fellow a\Alien Hunters. They discussed what they had learned about their Xeno enemies over their long careers, observing both the strengths and the weaknesses of each species. Eli's facination with aliens only grew. Not long after he and a group of other like minded Inquisitors began the Purgatory Program. They fully believed that they could learn more from Xenos than who their enemy is, that Xenos could serve a purpose for humanity besides target practice. This was the beginning of the program. Eli has long since died, but the work he began continues. Goals The goal of the purgatory program is quite simple. That being the utilisation of Xenos in order to advance humanity and insure the supremacy of the Imperium. The program realizes that the research that can be done regarding Xenos can only go so far without crossing over into the realm of heresy. In order to address this they perform experiments that would be considered heretical by the comtemporary Imperium. They are done with the hope that whatever information or resource produced by the experiments will be of use to the advancement of Humanity as a whole. Research Sites While the program operates all over the Impeium and in non-Imperial space, there four primary Research sites. These sites oversee the most vital experiments and run the program. While these four sites act as the biggest and most important research centers, there are dozens of minor labs all over the galaxy. Aratal This is the primary research center. It is not as specialized as some of the other sites but it runs a far greater variety of projects. The heads of the program are based at this site and as such this site gets more attention than the others. So as not to prompt an Ordo Hereticus inquiry, the experiments here are far less risque than other sites, focusing mostly on new ways to kill Xenos. Ha'te Calet'ya The research site on Ha'te Calet'ya was a site that primarily focused on the enslavment of Xenos for use by the Imperium. For this purpose the Projects here revolved around brainwashing Xenos and stripping them of their free will. In conjuction with this, the site had many projects for creating new breeds of certain Xeno species for use as soldiers. The site was destroyed after their primary project, The Overtyrant escaped during an invasion. Since then the Human population of Ha'te Calet'ya have been forced to fight for survival against the site's experiments, which now run rampant on the planet. The incident has put the Purgatory Program under serious suspicion by the Ordo Hereticus. Epitaph Thsi is the most secretive and reclusive of all the research sites. It is even more secretive that the site on Durant because the research here is of the most sinister nature. The researchers here attempt to study the effects of the Warp and Chaos on certain Xeno species. For these purposes they chose to create this site on Epitaph, a planet that was in close proximity to the Eye of Terror. Due to this many of the research staff are also Pskers or radical members of the Ordo Malleus. The projects here range from exposing certain Xenos to Chaos, deliberatly provoking Daemonic possesion and causing mutations that result in more powerful connections to the Warp. If the nature of these experiments were to ever be revealed to the rest of the Inquisition it would almost certainly cause a Witch Hunt in the Purgatory Program. Durant Durant is one of the more heretical of the sites. While not on the same level as Epitaph, Durant's projects would nonetheless cause a scandal if they were found out. The focus of the research on Durant is improving humans and their technology using Xenos. This means that Durant does extensive research with Xeno tech. Perhaps their biggest project is their attempts to make a new breed of supersoldier by splicing Xeno genetics. For this reason they do extensive research on Orks and Tyranids, even more so than other sites. Minor Sites While the four sites listed above are the major ones and oversee the majority of the experiments, there are countless smaller sites that are scattered throughout the Milky Way. The reasons for these sites are numerous. Some are chosen for their location, being close to something of significance in the galaxy. Others specialize in a specific form of research or Xeno species. Regardless, all serve a purpose and most report to at least one of the main sites. Personnel The Purgatory Program is rather large and incorperates a few organizations that provide it with specialists. Inquisitors from various Ordos run the program, though as the program's work is Xeno related, the majority of inquisitors in the program belong to the Ordo Xenos. As some of the Projects that the program works on border on heresy or cross the line altogether, the vast majority of involved Inquisitors tend to be more on the Radical side. The projects themselves are handled by members of the Adeptus Mechanicus. These Adepts can have a range of specialties. Most however are Xeno Biologists. While these Tech Adepts still owe loyalty to the rest of the Adeptus Mechanicus, they are sworn to secrecy and do not discuss their work with those outside the program. The program also enjoys the protection of high standards of security. There will always be a dedicated security team for each site. The men in these security details come from a few sources. There will always be Inquisitorial Storm Troopers within the ranks of the teams. The rest will usually be Skiitari associated with the Techpriests of the program, though occasionally a site will incorperate some of it's experiments into security. The program is lead by the mysterious Inner Circle. The Inner Circle Is made up mostly of particularly powerful Inquisitor Lords that are involved with the Purgatory Program. The rest are high ranking Magos that oversee the important experiments that the program researches. While the rest of the program has varying levels of clearance depending on the person's position, only the members of the Inner Circle hve complete knowledge of the workings of the program. the Inner Circle is in turn lead by an individual known as the Director, a shadowy individual who as the last say in all matters pertaining to the program. Prophetic Forgiven One of the groups that is involved with the program is the Space Marine Chapter, the Prophetic Forgiven. The Chapter is heavily involved with the Inquisition, even having an Inquisitor Lord as a handler. The Chapter first became involved in the program when it discovered the heresies that the program had commited. The Chapter had been dispatched to purge the facility on Epitaph, the most sinister and secretive of all the sites, when their handler was killed by a Chaos tainted assasin. The Inquisitor that was assigned to be the Prophetic Forgiven's next handler happened to be heavily involved with the Purgatory Program. The handler ordered that the Chapter cease it's operations against the program and hand over all the eveidence that the Chapter had obtained. Realising that to defy the new handler was to invite annihilation, the Prophetic Forgiven conceded. They have now been forced to become the begrudging guardians of the program and several sites have Prophetic Forgiven Marines guarding them. Projects The Overtyrant The Overtyrant was a Project by the site on Ha'te Calet'ya. A reengineered Hive Tyrant, the Overtyrant was an attempt a creating a controlled Synapse creature that was isolated from the Hive Mind and could hijack control of a swarm. While the overall results were a success, the scientists could not find a way to make the Overtyrant docile. Eventually the Overtyrant managed to escape and destroy the facility. It is now in control of a small Hive stuck on Ha'te Calet'ya. The ChaOrks A project done by the scientists on Epitaph, these Orks have each been converted to Chaos. More than that, the effects of Chaos have effected these Orks so much that the ChaOrks have become their own subspecies. The researchers started this project to see how Orks would be effected by Chaos. While they kept most of the specimens for study, they released a few into the Eye of Terror as an experiment. The ChaOrks managed to create a small empire within the Eye. It seems that Chaos Space Marines find these creatures offensive and are trying to eliminate them. The Khorks ChaOrks that were converted to Khorne. The researchers found that Orks were a very good fit for Khorne, and many of the brutes began worshiping the Blood God. The Khorks are larger and more brutal than that of other Orks. The researchers have notd that the combination of the effects of the Waaaagh! and Khornate Berzerker rage are particularly potent. The Slorks ChaOrks that that are aligned with Slaanesh. One would think that a god as decadent as Slaanesh would be a bad fit for the Orks. However this has been proven to be untrue. Orks are always looking to have a good time. This god that encouraged the pursuit of enjoyment fit surprisingly well with the barbarians. An unusual and disturbing phenomenon has occured with the Slorks. Some Slorks have developed as females. The researchers at Epitaph are fastenated by this, and have spent much of their time studying these female Orks. The Nurgrotz Sadly it seems that Nurgle was a bad fit for the Orks. They simply do not despair easily. Having hit a dead end in their research on the effects of Chaos on the Green Tide, the scientists were stumped. That is when the researchers had an epiphany. The Orks were a bad fit for Nurgle, but the miserable and enslaved Gretchins were a perfect fit. They introduced Nurgle to the Gretchins and the project was back up in running. The Tzentchins The researchers took the same route with Tzeentch, realizing that such a fickle and complicated god would never be popular with the Orks. However, the cunning Gretchins did just fine. The gretchin have more than enough that they wanted changed in there lives and Tzeentch was a good way to do it. Not to mention that Tzeentch's sorceries were a good way to even the playing field with their larger cousins. Subject P-025 A captured Tau Fire Warrior, The researchers on Epitaph used Eldar genes to cause a mutation resulting in the subject developing Psyker abilities. The subject has managed to escape from the facility and is now on the run in the galaxy. The Inquisitors in charge of the Epitaph facility have been doggedly hunting he subject both because he is a valuable research subject and to eliminate any chance of the facility's research being discovered by the Imperium. Platork The researchers on Ha'te Calet'ya decided to try out an experiment for intellectual reasons. This experiment would not likely have any practical applications. They attempted to see if they could artificially increase the intelligence of an Ork via genetics. After alot of work they finally finished this research. The result was an Ork they named Platork. Platork was intelligent on a genius level and seemed to be civilized. However, While Platork was more intelligent than other Orks and even many humans, he still maintained the Orks inherent lust for war. When the facility was destroyed by the Overtyrant, Platork escaped. He would later reorganize the escaped Ork specimens under his leadership. He is currently trying to kill the Overtyrant and take over the world. Once he does this he intends to start an Ork empire like nobody has ever seen. The New Breed Project The premier project of the facility on Durant, the New Breed Project is an attempt to make new supersoldiers using Xeno genetics. By modifying humans with Xeno genes the researchers hope to creat new breeds of soldiers to bolster the forces of the Imperial Guard and Space Marines. While it is the primary project in the Durant facility, it is still in it's experimental phases and few specimens have been created. Ork Hybrids The result of the New Breed Project's attempts at assimilating Ork traits into human subjects. The Orks are the perfect warrior race, and the Program recognizes that. After much trial and error they successfully created a few hybrids. These Hybrids showed several promising traits. These include superior strength and durability, the ability to photosynthesize and the occasional occurence of instinctual technologic or medical knowledge. The resultant creature were stronger, more durable and more aggressive than normal humans, but less so than Orks. On the other hand they were also more disciplined and intelligent than Orks, though less then humans. Tyranid Hybrids The New Breed project has always been particualarly interested in utilising the genes of Tyranids. They have made great leaps using these methods, including creating men with specialized organs and Bio-morphs. They have even mangaed to cure several genetic disorderers by studying Tyranid Bio-engineering. The majority of Hybrid subjects that they have created were made using the genetically flexible Genestealer genome. However, the Project has a good deal more interest in hybrids made using the Tyranid Warrior and Hive Tyrant genomes. Not only would soldiers with Tyranid adaptation prove formidable, but the idea of having a force that possesses one mind and shares sensory data with one another is incredibly appealing. The Infernal The Infernal is perhaps one of the most malicious of the monstrosities that have been created at Epitaph. The infernal used to be two separate beings. The first was a captured Eldar Farseer. The other was a Daemon of Tzeentch. The Daemon was forced to possess the Farseer. After that the researchers performed a psychic procedure that permenently bonded the two souls to one another. Once this was done the researchers began their real experiments. They used genetics, psychotherapy and numerous implants to change the gestalt creature into a murderous Psychic juggernaut. The resulting creature does not even slightly resemble the fair Eldar it once was. The Infernal has the ability to sense Psykers from great distances and is currently being used to hunt subject P-025. Subject Ω-001 The origins of this subject are shrouded in secret and the full role which this beast plays within the Purgatory Program is unclear. What is known is that Subject Ω-001 began life as Lord Inquisitor Hectorus Talon of the Ordo Xenos. He was an influencial member of The Purgatory Program who had taken control of the organisation within a couple of deacdes of joining. He was determined to push Imperial and Xenos science to the limit in order to create the Perfect Being. Unsurprisingly he was a strong supporter of the New Breed Project. At some point during the latter stages of his career he was mortally wounded during a raid on a Derkallen Captial Ship. His medics could not save him but he had a plan of his own. He demanded that he be taken to the Derkallen Conversion Chambers. What exactly happened is unclear; what is known is that the perfectly healed creature which emerged knew of it's new condition. The beast known as "Hector" was brought to the facility on Durant where it underwent several procdures. Subject Ω-001, as the creature was designated, had it's Palash surgicaly removed by members of the Magos Biologis and it was noted that the Inquisitor's formidable Psychic potential had been boosted further in this new form. After the procedures Hector regained all of his memories and gained a new understanding of Derkallen techology. Unfortunately his rank could not be restored, but Hector found a new role for himself to play. He pledged his second chance at life to devoloping the Perfect Being: himself. Subject Ω-001 now resides within the Durant facility in order to preform self experimentation and enhancements. He displays physical characteristics of a human being with the exception of three large spikes, which portrude from the base of his spine; sharp blades on his forearms and reinforced, darkened, skin. It would appear, given the size of his Derkallen spikes, that Hector partialy underwent a Conversion process reserved for either Conquerers or Sovereigns. At this current time Subject Ω-001 is the most successful being to have been developed by the New Breed Project. Reputation The Purgatory Program is clearly a radical program. Due to this it has a bad reputation among puritans that know of it's existance. For the most part the program keeps itself from being purged by remaining secretive about it's more heretical projects and making sure that Radical Inquisitors are the ones who oversee it. There are some Puritans in the Inquisition that tolerate it's existance. They do this because the results that the program's research yields is very beneficial to the Imperium, and because they are kept in the dark about the more sinister experiments that go on. Regardless the Ordo Hereticus has been very interested in the working of the program and make any excuse to investigate it. Among the Program's many critics are some Space Marine Chapters. One of the foremost among them is the Red Crusaders, who were one of the forces sent to quarantine Ha'te Calet'ya when the facility was destroyed. Quotes By About Category:Inquisition Category:Groups